


Rest in Pieces, Tsukki

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Saltasaurus, M/M, whoops i swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: Three strikes and Kei was out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ruby and Leyna, who I tell to shut up about the beanie already but still want to make into a fic at some point.
> 
> Lowkey based on a headcanon from my very own blog, [tsukkiyamaheadcanons](http://tsukkiyamaheadcanons.tumblr.com) with slight variation.

Kei couldn’t breathe, let alone move. He couldn’t even think of doing anything even remotely volleyball-related at the moment, since he was spending all his energy on making sure he didn’t just die on the spot.

He was one-hundred-percent frozen, standing in the club room like he had been for the past few minutes. He couldn’t move a muscle, and even if he tried, it would just make the damn fireworks in his chest go off even more and _when the hell did he get this sappy-_

In the long run, he should have expected this outcome, even if he had no way of seeing it coming. Who wouldn’t have reacted like this?

Most people, probably. Not doing much to reassure him.

But really, how could he possibly prepare for Yamaguchi Tadashi to come fucking waltzing into the club room after school and wish him a happy fucking birthday before just kissing him on the spot?

That seemed like a _very_ good reason not to be able to move for a few minutes as far as Kei’s inane tendency to blush at everything was concerned.

What was up with that anyway? Why did his face turn the color of an overripe strawberry at literally everything? There were quite a few things about himself that he wished he could change, but if he only got to change one, it would definitely be that.

But who was actually strong enough to think about something other than their stupid, adorable boyfriend being all flirty before kissing them and walking away? NOt Kei, that’s who.

He couldn’t stop replaying the scene in his head. He’d just gotten his shirt on, and he was about to grab his water bottle and get out, but of course Tadashi had to walk in at that exact moment, being all smiley and giggly in a way that normally wouldn’t have bothered Kei as much as it did. He’d said hi, started a conversation, and everything was normal. No one else was inside, and they’d just talked about school and the impending literature project due the next day. Nothing weird, just the usual.

Until of course, Tadashi had shoved a bundle of something into Kei’s hands, said “Happy birthday, Tsukki!!~” in that dumb flirt voice he used whenever he was actually trying to look cute - for the record, anyone who said that Yamaguchi Tadashi was completely innocent in every way was right, but also completely wrong - and then he had the nerve to kiss him.

As far as kisses went, it wasn’t their first, and it certainly wasn’t their best, but it was the most surprising one for sure. And Tadashi had obviously prepared for it, and he knew every single way on record to make Kei feel as flustered as possible. He’d grabbed the front of his shirt - check - and after they’d been kissing for a few seconds, he’d run his hand through Kei’s hair - double check - and then had the audacity to _wink_ at the end of it -

Triple check. Three strikes and Kei was _out_.

“Um, Tsukishima?”

Oh, crap. He’d been found out.

“Are you okay?”

At least it was Ennoshita and not anyone else. He could probably keep a secret.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Kei replied, maybe a little too enthusiastically, as he turned around and finally, _finally_ snapped out of it. That he was grateful for, even if it asked more questions than it answered.

“O-okay, if you say so.” Ennoshita chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you coming or...?”

“Yeah, I’m coming, give me a second.”

“All right, take your time!” Ennoshita walked away again with a grin, almost like he knew.

Chances are, he probably did.

Kei let out one long, drawn out breath before he tried to regain at least a little bit of his lost composure and walked out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is all I could come up with for Tsukki Tuesday (I might post something else tomorrow?) but do y'all know how much homework I had? Also the debate? I'm so tired.
> 
> tumblr: [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)|[hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
